The Free Hours
by Krombopulos-Will
Summary: Bakugou bangs on Deku's window at three in the morning, horny.


BAM! BAM! BAM!

Three knocks on Deku's window at three in the morning and the sensual dream about Ochako was torn from his brain. He cracked his eyes open. "I'm sleeping!" he shouted at the door. Maybe if he closed his eyes quickly enough, the dream would return and she'd finish him off in the empty classroom.

"I know you're sleeping, dumbshit!" came a call from the window. Deku turned his head to find Bakugou clinging to the window frame, his shirt tied around his waist. Seeing Bakugou's muscles in the moonlit shadows lengthened Deku's morning wood.

"Let me in or I'll break the damn window!" said Bakugou, frantically knocking.

"Uh, sure," Deku said creakily. "What is it you want?" He wrapped his comforter around his waist to hide his pajama bottom tent and fiddled with the window.

"I'm horny, you piece of shit! You need to get inside me right now!"

Deku took his hands off the window and contemplated. This wasn't the first time his good friend Bakugou had wanted to have sex with him, but it was going to be the first time Deku agreed. He couldn't recover his dream now. Plus, at night inhibitions were looser and roles were freer. With everybody asleep, there was nobody to judge them for showing affection. He opened the window a crack. Bakugou shoved it fully open and tackled Deku onto his bed.

Deku had to admit, being handled roughly by Bakugou excited him and his dick ached with desire. Bakugou grabbed Deku's pajama pants and wrenched them towards himself until they ripped. Perhaps he tore them because of the time of night, making him not want to bother with the social or sexual conventions of the sunlight. "You could've just pulled them down," Deku said.

"Shut the _FUCK_ up, cumsquirt! I wish you were dead!" said Bakugou, slamming his asshole onto Deku's cock dry.

Deku had assumed people used lube to make it fit better, but he figured Bakugou knew more about such matters than him. Bakugou ground and twisted his ass down Deku's cock, fighting for each inch while Deku gawked at his back. It felt good, the squashing of his guts on Deku's dick, but so dry, especially when Deku was used to using lotion to take care of himself.

Just like in battle, Deku took mental notes on Bakugou's sexual technique. And just like in battle, Bakugou deployed forceful, confident tactics. Deku noticed that every time Bakugou bucked back against him, he moved Deku an inch or two backwards. If he kept this up, Deku would end up hitting his head on the wall. With Bakugou's desperation, there was no way he would be willing to stop and change positions at this point. Deku scrunched his legs and brought both of them forward, then tucked his feet under the corners of his mattress to keep stable.

"You can do it! I know you can take my whole dick!" Deku said.

"I'm not trying to make your dick feel better! I just need you to fuck for my personal pleasure! You're lucky I chose your room!"

Deku smiled at Bakugou's fighting spirit and tried to shove the last inch inside. All his wriggling pulled Bakugou's ass onto Deku too slowly for either of their satisfaction. Deku thrust his hips up against Bakugou's, grabbing Bakugou's sides and pulling him down onto his dick.

"Stop it, just lie still! I need to do this for myself. If you help me along, you're trying to show that you're better than me, which you aren't!"

"I'm just trying to help you get off, Kacchan," said Deku. The last centimeter of cock wormed its way inside. "You feel great!"

Bakugou hoisted himself up in a sort of upside-down push-up and impaled himself again on Deku. "Get your fucking hands around my dick!" he said.

"Sure thing, pal," said Deku. The current position was awkward for reaching around to Bakugou's dick, but when Deku tried to adjust himself, Bakugou shoved both of them back. Deku strained his arms around Bakugou's sitting figure and managed to grab Bakugou's dick. He started stroking, muttering to himself that the sex would take longer and be less comfortable in their current position, though he knew with Bakugou's attitude it wouldn't change. Maybe when Bakugou was more caught up in the fucking, Deku could suggest a different position.

"Not like that, fucker. Go faster. And quit muttering!"

"No problem, Kacchan!" Deku said. He rubbed Bakugou faster. Bakugou pushed himself off Deku's dick and fell back down onto him, knocking Deku's hands away. Bakugou's rectum rubbing against Deku's dick felt harsh and pleasurable.

"Get your hands back over here, I'll kill you!" said Bakugou. He grabbed Deku's right hand and forced it to his dick, making Deku give him a handjob on Bakugou's terms. Deku tried to use his left hand on Bakugou's dick as well, but couldn't manage with how fast Bakugou was stroking with Deku's right hand. Bakugou swatted Deku's left hand away. "Don't even bother, side character. You don't have any clue how to do a good handjob. Use that hand to help yourself in and out of my damn ass instead."

This was another awkward request, as Bakugou was heavy and sitting on top of him. But Deku always enjoyed a challenge and didn't let a little discomfort get in his way. He'd lifted much heavier things after all, just without his dick involved. "I'm always ready to help you out," said Deku. He pushed against Bakugou's ass.

"You aren't helping me! I'm just using you to get off! I hope you die after I come!"

Deku eased Bakugou up and down his dick a few times. The friction made Deku grin and bite his lip. He worried a bit about Bakugou waking up the other dorms with his shouting, before shaking the worry from his head. It was 3 AM. Concern over being interrupted and seen had no place in these hours of freedom.

Deku had Bakugou lifted so that only his glans was poking inside of him when Bakugou moaned so loudly it startled Deku and he dropped him. Deku's dick bent and the mattress beneath them squeaked and bounced from the impact.

"Ouch," said Deku. He lifted Bakugou up again.

"Fuck yeah, do that again," said Bakugou.

"No way," said Deku, stroking in Bakugou's ass again. "That hurt my dick."

"You think I give a shit? My asshole hurts too. That's what makes it feel so great. Now drop me again, you worthless dildo."

Deku ignored Bakugou and continued his steady rhythm. He picked up the pace though, his dick greedy for more touch and movement. His right hand tried to grab Bakugou's dick again but even with Bakugou's guidance, all the action made it impossible to grasp.

"You know," said Deku, "this would be a lot easier if we changed positions. Like instead of lifting you up, I could be on top of you and thrusting down."

Bakugou blasted an explosion upwards, forcing himself down hard onto Deku's dick from the recoil. Deku gasped from the impact.

"No fucking way," said Bakugou. "I may like to have a dick up my ass, but I'm still on top. Stop thinking you're better than me. It's disgusting and _pathetic_."

"That's okay, Bakugou, I admire your strong nature," said Deku. He made a mental note not to bring up the prospect next time - unless he _wanted_ Bakugou to make the sex angrier and harsher. Which he might.

He reached his limit of how fast he could lift Bakugou up and lower him onto his penis. His hips strained as he tried to pick up the pace. Then, for Deku, the searing afternoon sun shone in the middle of the night. His dick had a beautiful, burning orgasm that shot deep into Bakugou's guts. He quit thinking about trying to pleasure Bakugou as he let the waves of ecstasy wash over him.

Bakugou interrupted his bliss. "I never said you could stop!"

"All right, I can try," Deku said. He removed his sensitive dick from Bakugou's leaking asshole, wrapping his arms around Bakugou's waist to finish him off.

"Get your cock back in my ass this second or I'll blow up this whole building!" said Bakugou. He strained his ass back at Deku's dick.

Deku looked down at his deflating dick and shook his head. "No way. It's not going in."

"God, that's pathetic of you," Bakugou said. He grabbed Deku's right arm and guided it to his ass. "At least put something in me."

Deku wrinkled his nose. He'd never been interested in fisting and he disliked the idea of his hand swimming around in his own semen. He wanted to help Bakugou out though, so he shoved his hand into Bakugou's open asshole. It wasn't as bad as he'd worried. The instant jolt that went through Bakugou when Deku reached far enough inside was hot.

"Right there. Stay there and move your hand around," said Bakugou, trembling. Deku noticed that he didn't remember to insult him. All this sexual pleasure must be making them better friends. With his other hand, Deku jerked Bakugou off under Bakugou's swift fingers.

"Hurry… hurry!" said Bakugou. He moved their palms on his dick faster and Deku twisted his right hand inside him. Bakugou tensed up, shouted "DIE," and came all over his legs and the bed. He shoved Deku's hand off his dick as the last spurt shot out. After a pause, he got up.

"Don't think this is a permanent thing, or a daytime thing," said Bakugou.

"Sure," said Deku. He hoped Bakugou would return another night and they could explore the world of passion once again.

Bakugou leapt off Deku's bed to the window. Deku was amazed at how much energy his friend still has after all that painful sex. He wanted to shout something after him, a "that was good," or a "see you next time," or possibly a "what does this mean for us," but Bakugou exploded away into the night, leaving Deku sleepy from the hour and his orgasm. Bakugou's passion belonged to the night. If he wanted to be tied down by conversation, he would have approached Deku during the day. Deku rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. The dream about Ochako was gone, replaced by one starring Bakugou.


End file.
